The Observent Butterfly and the Crows
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: There was one rule learned by the hang arounds at SAMCRO. Stay out of the main club members business, and you wouldn't have any trouble. A simple rule that one little observer was bound to break. Helper Story.


"DON'T TOUCH ME!...DON'T!"

She could see it from here. The pain. The fear and the confusion as the SAMCRO Queen backed away in fear and tear filled eyes, stomping on the remains of what was once her driver side window. Shattered to bits by the enraged and confused feelings of the SAMCRO King.

She was just a hang around. She was just out of her four years of college at twenty-two, and had been living in Charming for about two, almost three, months. She had quickly been drawn to the club the first day she drove by it on her way to her new home.

Two weeks later, she found herself back at the club getting her alignment fixed on her old dark blue Chevy Malibu. To pass the time while they inspected how long and how much it would cost, she had simply watched them poke and prod at her vehicles unders, before she had quickly made friends with a, what the guys called a sweetbutt, young girl named Holly Fosterman, who she instantly bonded with due to both of them being from Texas.

Since then, she had been a frequent club visitor and hang-around. She wasn't labeled a sweetbutt, because she didn't throw herself at any of the bikers. Not even Jax, SAMCRO's Prince and number one labeled hotty by the other girls.

She had no intentions of sleeping with any of them. She was just at the club to hang around, pass the time, and make friends. Boring as that may seem to some, she was content. And since she found no need to pine over any of the guys, it left her open to simply observe them. Learn their body language, tone, and actions. It was something she had always been good at. Her family says it was her "poker face reading" ability that made her a good, and sometimes bad, friend and family member to have.

So as she stood by her car, replaying what had just occured, her mind and heart instantly picked up on Gemma's dramatic shift in behavior. It was off by the moons length. She had seen Gemma walk around the club. She knew Gemma's voice and tone. And she knew that Gemma, a strong woman, was falling into herself.

Taking a step from her car, her keys still in hand, she watched as Terra, Jax's girlfriend and envy of his fan club, walk over to Gemma and hold the still shaking and crying Queen. Terra's eyes were filled with sympathy towards Gemma. And as the young Doctor shifted her eyes to Clay, who was stiff, confused, and seeming totally lost, her eyes went to slits, but the sympathetic gleam never left.

Then, as she watched Terra usher Gemma into the office of the garage, the answer to Gemma's sudden change registered like a bullet to the skull. She felt her jaw stiffen, her lips quivering, as a look of disbelief and sadness washed over her.

Gemma had been raped. That had to be the answer. She was showing all the signs for it. Obvious signs that she felt horrible about for not noticing till now, when Gemma had been acting strange for two weeks now!

Biting her lip, she let her eyes land on Clay, who was leaning against his bike, staring at the van he had trashed, as he rubbed his hands. She guessed they were hurting from the pounding he had handed the hood of Gemma's vehicle in his rush of anger. She felt pity for him. And she wished there was something she could do.

Now there was one thing she had learned about hanging out at the clubhouse that all the hang arounds followed. Stay out of the main club members business, and you wouldn't have any trouble. And she had done well to follow that rule. She liked being able to stay at the club. But she couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. Walking back to her car, she opened her driver side door with the push of a button, and threw her purse into the front seat, before shutting the door and locking it with her keys and the bleep of her car alarm.

Glancing over at Holly, who was sitting on the steps to the porch entrance way, she saw the young girl with blond hair and big blue eyes, give her a questioning look. She glanced back at Clay, before turning to Holly, whose tanned face paled as she shook her head, mouthing 'stay out of it'!

She gave her friend a small smile, before slowly making her way towards the SAMCRO King, her black combat boots tapping against the concrete, before crunching the glass loudly as she stepped into what she silently claimed a war zone, nervously brushing a strand of her light, chocolate brown, hair from her face.

Her mind, as she approached the distant looking King, was running a line of questions. Why hadn't Gemma told Clay about her rape? Or Jax? Why was she keeping something so dark and important from her husband? Even if the woman was strong, she had to be breaking apart inside, right? And couldn't she see that it was affecting Clay with her sudden want to distance herself?

These were questions that plague her, as she slowly, finally, made it to the older male. She stood silently and watched him, taking in his distant and pained bright blue eyes eyes, as they too seemed to replay the event over and over again. She looked away and to the ground, feeling like she was invading his thoughts, when her eyes picked up on something round and gold.

Frowning, she bent over and picked it up, wincing as she pricked her finger with a tiny piece of glass. Shaking it off, she picked up the object, and stod straight, examing her find. Her eyes softened as a sad frown appeared on her face. It was a wedding ring. A woman's band to be exact, with a small diamond next to "Teller-Morrow" engraved in fancy writing on the band.

Looking at the ring and then to Clay, she stepped closer to the man and held out her hand, palm up with the ring resting in the center of her small hand. Clay didn't seem to notice, as he simply continued to stare at the broken window of Gemma's van.

Sympathy grew for the man, as she built up courage to get closer. When she found herself about a half a foot from him, she cleared her throat. "Hey...Um... I...I think this is yours, sir." She lightly tapped him on his shoulder with her free left hand with her three midle fingers, stiffening and drawing her hand back as his head snapped to her face.

She felt herself freeze up at the pain, anger, and pure confussion running through his bright, piercing, eyes. She gulped softly, as she held her hand up higher and straight out to him. "This... I belive this is to important to be loosing. Here." She reached forward with fear and disbelief in herself, slipping the ring into his cupped left hand resting on his knees. His hands were larger than hers, and could most likely snap her in two!

Inwardly shaking, she pulled her hand back once the ring was secure in his hands, before stepping back, putting a good foot between them. He stared at her with his distant look, as his hand slowly clamped around Gemma's ring. She shifted slightly, not sure what to say or do.

"Outsiders and hang arounds are suppose to mind their own God damn business," She winced as his voice reached her ears, its harsh growl like noise causing her to lower her head slightly and nod. "So what the hell do you think you're doing over here?"

She fiddled with her black and silver texas longhorn belt buckle, her eyes slowly rising to his face as she let out a shuderring breath. "I'm... Sorry, sir. I just... I just couldn't mind my own business and stay away," she mumbled, stuffing her hands into her black jean pockets. "I just couldn't resist the urge to help, I guess."

Silence fell between the, as she continued to stare at his face, not wanting to seem disrespectful by looking at something else. His jaw squared, and his eyes narrowed, as he pushed himself from his bike. She stiffened, prepared for him to grab or hurt her. However, he simply pushed past her, brushing against her and causing her to stumble to her left abit.

As she steadied herself, she felt tears form in her eyes. "Shes not mad at you, Mr. Morrow," She exclaimed, whipping around to watch him walk away. "She's upset and in pain for what's happened to her." Tears continued to stream from her bright green eyes. She didn't understand why, though. She didn't understand where the tears were coming from.

"Hey! Did I not just fucking say that outsiders and hang arounds are suppose to mind their own God damn business?!" He bellowed, turning to her with a fierce glare and anger. She was pushing his buttons. She could see that. But she didn't care. She had to tell him. He had to know.

"I-I heard everyone say that she was in a car crash and had to go-go to the hospital!" Her voice had raised a pitch, and her body was shaking. She watched as he clinched his fist and stomped over to her. She did not pull back as he reached forward and grabbed her upper left arm forcefully and yanked her toward him, his face close to hers.

"Shut yer fuckin mouth. Right now." He growled, his index finger pointed right at her for emphasis. She felt his grip leaving a bruise on her lightly tanned skin. She felt her mouth dry and her heart beat a mile a minute. She could hear the voices in her head telling her to shut-up. But she would not listen!

"But-but thats not true! She's been avoiding you, hasn't she? Not getting in bed or having sex with you since it happened, right?" Clay's grip became iron as he clamped down harder, before he forcefully yanked her towards her car. She could see Holly and the others looking stressed and worried.

"She doesn't let you kiss or hug her anymore, and if she does, she's stiff and quick to distance herself, right? And she only makes small talk with you and runs away when you try to talk, doesn't she?!" She felt his grip being released as she was thrown towards her car, stumbling. "Don't ever let me catch you around her again, you got that ya nosey bitch?" She ignored him, and stepped back up to him.

"She wasn't in a car crash, Mr. Morrow," she whispered forcefully to him, her eyes locked with his, as tears continued to stream from her eyes. "I know that's a lie. A car crash would not have a strong woman like Mrs. Gemma Teller-Morrow, who is married to the head of the biker club that trades guns and has enemies that have fired at her and come after her, would not be unsettled by a simple car crash!"

Clay, who had been about to grab her again, stopped. She nodded. "I know about the guns. I'm not like the sweetbutts, skanks, and fangirls that hang around here, sir. I see and hear things. I'm what my mom and dad call a nosey observer. I always have been. And Ive been here for almost three months now," she rambled, her body shaking. "And I figured out that the motorcycle enthusiast are more than that. And I didn't say a damn thing about it because it was none of my business."

Her breathing was shaky and her eyes were burning with the fresh wave of tears she was still trying to hold back. "And Ive seen the way Gemma's acting before. It happens after a terrible thing has happened to any woman, even men," she let out a shaky breath and hiccuped back a sob. "Gemma's been raped."

Clays body stiffened, his jaw and hands clinched, as he narrowed his eyes. She gulped back her fear and nodded. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to tell you." With that said, she turned and walked to her car, unlocking it quickly before slidding in and starting it up. Backing up carefully, she rolled down her window as she stopped by him.

Defeat, sadness, confusion, and anger, pure anger, danced in his eyes. "I wont come around anymore. I promise." She went to roll up her window, when she heard him. "Come back tomorrow." She gave him a confused look, as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"You wanna get involved with our business, then your gonna be the one to help tell Jax." His voice was low, shaky, and distant. "OK." she said with a small nod, as she went to roll her window up, only to be stopped by Clay's voice again.

"-Your name, hang-around. I'm gonna need it so the Prospect will let you in." She stared blankly at him, before answering.

"Shilo. Shilo Redman."

**Meh! This was something I had written out of boredome just awhile back. I didn't want it to go to waist, so I figured Id show it to you all.**

**Im not gonna go anywhere else with this story, unless ya'll think I should.**

***Shrug* I dont know. Whatever ya'll think, negative or good, is fine with me.**


End file.
